A brief moment
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Right before hitting the ENTER key, Kyon shares a brief moment with Yuki. KyonxYuki. If you dont like the pairing, I dont want to hear about it. Spoilers for the movie.


_My goodness, how long has it been since I wrote something? Forever, I know. I may have had a temper tantrum and broken my laptop but that's beside the point. My sis is awesome enough to lend her laptop until she has a more permanent residence and comes to collect her stuff. So if I disappear again, I no longer have a typing function and an hour on the library just aint gonna do it.I'll try and get as many stories drilled out as I can until then._

_Until then, enjoy my first Suzumiya fic. Spoilers for the movie and second series. Kyon may be a little OC but this wouldn't leave me alone so whatever._

_I own none of it, so don't sue me. Please. _

READY?

The words on the screen blinked at me and for the first time since the entire ordeal started, I found myself hesitating. I've been through this in my head a thousand plus times since the world I knew had changed and I without a doubt wanted to go back. I miss Haruhi running me around like crazy, Koizumi's annoying smile, Miss Asahina in all of her cosplay glory but...

Looking at this version of Nagato, I an't help but wonder what the SOS Brigade would be like with her there, rather than the stone cold Nagato I was used to. I've come to rely on her so much yet, I'd give anything to see even the tiniest bit of emotion on that unmoving face of hers. The girl to my left did everything I'd ever wanted to see Nagato do, she smiled, got embarrassed and even turned a rather cute shade of red.

Am I really contemplating giving up the life I knew, for this version of Nagato?

If I'm honest, I kinda enjoyed spending these past few days with her, they were nice. A nagging thought that hadn't been there before was rearing its head, putting even more confusion into my already scrambled brain. Regardless of everything Nagato, Koizumi and Asahina had told me about Haruhi and how I was somehow "chosen" by her, could I have been...falling for Yuki Nagato?

_Falling for Nagato? Where the hell did _that_ thought come from?_ Looking at the girl in question though, it wasn't hard to see why someone _wouldn't_ fall for her. Tanaguchi ranked her as A-, if she didn't read an sit quietly in the corner all the time, she could easily have seen as an A. _Why the hell am I thinking all this stuff?_

"John, is something wrong?" Haruhi's voice sounded from somewhere in the background.

"Just thinking."

"Do you not want to go back?" That was this badly

"I do but..." Nagato hadn't said anything since taking the club application form from me, after I unintentionally almost made the poor girl cry. It suddenly seemed so crazy; I could give up anything in this world without a thought...except her. Turning to her while she stared at the paper in her hand, evidence of tears that are still yet to fall. "Nagato?"

She made some sort of quiet squeak and turned even redder, still unable to look at me. I didn't need to see her eyes though, part of me knew that I was breaking her heart, both hers and her alternate alien counterpart. How Nagato? How was I supposed to know I was hurting you? You had to sit through the same two weeks, fifteen thousand times, all because I didn't think to do my damn homework and I'm still putting you through hell, even now.

Stepping away from the computer, I moved to stand in front of her, uncertain as to what I should say. I needed to do something, a_nything,_ but...

An idea struck me, something that I would never have considered before, but I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I have if this backfires as badly as I think it might. Something still drove me forward anyway.

"Nagato? I...I'd like to try something, but I won't do anything unless you let me." She finally looked up at me, her amber eyes baring into me and my resolve began to slip. Her tiny nod gave me the encourage I needed to go through with the crazy notion in my head. She made another tiny squeak as I began to shift closer but she didn't move away, whether she was frozen or she actually wanted this to happens wasn't clear. I moved slowly, giving her time to push me away but nothing happened. Taking a breath, I pressed my lips to hers.

Asahina let out a small squeal, Koizumi remained silent, from what I could tell, and Haruhi actually let out a small whoop of approval. You heard me, Haruhi Suzumiya was giving me encouragement while kissing another girl. And you know what, I couldn't have cared less. Cause the girl I was kissing, was Yuki Nagato.

Her lips so warm and soft, nothing like when I'd been forced to kiss Haruhi. I tried to keep the kiss as light and innocent as possible, but when the violet haired angel began to return the pressure, I quickly began to lose what edge I thought I had. The only parts of our bodies touching were our lips and in those few brief moments, I couldn't help but wonder how much of the original Nagato was really hiding behind the Nagato I was sharing an intimate moment with.

We eventually pulled apart, her entire face blushing heavily as her eyes began to slowly focus on me. I slowly began to feel my heart breaking again. _I'm sorry Nagato. Without meaning to, I'm going to hurt you again._

"I have to go." Taking a deep breath, I turned my back on her, desperate to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. I felt a tug on my sleeve but couldn't bring myself to turn around. It hurt too much already. "If by some random chance you remember this, I'm sorry."

The tug pulled harder, but I had to force myself to ignore it. Tears forced themselves down my cheek against my will as I made my finger press on the _enter _key. The last thing I remember before travelling back to three years previously were the typed words

_I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU_ .


End file.
